


【千至】本能（ABO）

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Relationships: 千至
Kudos: 5





	【千至】本能（ABO）

“怎么了？”立花泉停下来，望着身边忽然滞住身形的男人。  
卯木千景手搭在房门把手上，默了一瞬，偏头对立花泉说：“抱歉，我忽然记起来下午要修改一份企划书，超市的话······”  
“没关系，我可以找经理一起去！你先忙工作要紧！”立花泉很爽快地接过话头，绕过他上楼去了。  
卯木千景没立马开门，从衣兜里摸出手机翻工作邮箱，很快，立花泉和松川从楼上下来，他同他们打了招呼，直到二人出门，才关掉手机，折返到宿舍门口，用钥匙打开了房门锁。  
室内盈满了大丁草的气味，原本清淡的味道因为过于浓郁而令人眩晕，屋里没有开灯，窗帘紧闭着，电脑显示屏成为唯一的光源。卯木千景在黑暗中揉了揉眉心，稍微稳定心神，走到沙发旁，打开了落地灯。  
他尽量让声音平稳不漏破绽：“大白天这样，是在看恐怖片吗？”  
“啊······A片罢了。”电脑椅里传来不带起伏的声音，茅崎至窝在椅子里，两腿折起来，一手扶着耳机，另一只手没进两腿之间，从卯木千景的角度看过去，并不能看到大的动作。  
不过用脚趾头想也知道他正在做什么，空气中那股丁草味道愈发浓烈，卯木千景觉得身体开始发热，后背也开始出汗。  
不该进来的，不该再留在这里了。  
可是······  
他回头看向茅崎至的方向，椅子没有转动，他似乎很专注。  
卯木千景朝衣柜走去。  
拨开西服和衬衫，他摸到厚实的冬服，手指伸进衣兜，触到冰凉的铝盒。  
“喂——”  
他手指微微一抖，整个人僵在原地，他听见椅子转动的声响，随后是茅崎至发哑的嗓音。  
“是G类，还是A类？”他似乎发出一声极其微弱的嘲笑，补充道，“你的抑制剂。”  
原来他知道。  
在卯木千景消化这个信息的时间里，茅崎至赤脚踩上地板朝他走过来，失控的信息素味道让他像一位浸透野蜜的花妖。他把手伸进衣柜，在目不能及的衣柜深处碰到卯木千景的手指，从对方手中拿走了那个小盒子。  
两人先后收回手，卯木千景低头看着自己手掌，上面留下了湿润的痕迹。  
“哦，抱歉，忘记擦手了。”  
茅崎至低头研究盒子上的标签，留给他一句毫无诚意的道歉以及一段赤裸的、暧昧的后颈。  
荷尔蒙和激素的作用下、卯木千景很难将视线从那截后颈处移开，事实上，不止是视线，他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着渴望，对猎物的渴求与征服欲，咬住他，刺穿他，毁灭他——  
“A类Ⅰ型啊……”茅崎至将注射器取出来，递给卯木千景，讪笑，“我有那么夸张吗？”  
“茅崎。”一开口才知道自己的嗓音已经哑得不像样。  
“还是快打吧，照这样下去不到五分钟你就会不受控制地扑上来干我，那不是，很恶心的一件事吗。”  
茅崎至见他不动，夺过注射器，拔开盖子：“要我帮你？真是的，明明之前都能自己做的，现在这副装无辜的样子，做给谁看啊。”  
说着，他解开了卯木千景的衬衣纽扣，剥掉一侧的衣物，露出上臂。卯木千景沉默地看着他将针头刺进自己的皮肤，透明的药剂推进自己身体。  
他看见茅崎至的手腕不可抑止地发抖。  
Ⅰ型抑制剂起效速度非常快，卯木千景异常的体温很快回到常值，控制信息素也不再像刚刚那样困难。  
茅崎至扔掉废弃的注射器，刚要回到电脑桌边，手腕却被拽住。随后，后颈处的皮肤传来湿热粗粝的触感，灼热的气息氲在发尾。  
卯木千景在舔他，这个意识几乎令他站不稳脚。  
“如果是这个被你扼杀本能的我来干你，也一样恶心吗？”  
茅崎至愣住，随即捂着脸苦笑起来，喃喃道：“我以为、我以为……”  
不过是以为这副躯体已经令人嫌恶到宁愿忍受抑制剂副作用，也不愿触碰的程度而已。  
覆住脸的双手被拉开，卯木千景低头抵住他汗湿的额头，鼻尖磨蹭，他蛊惑他：“用身体告诉我答案吧，茅崎。”

原来与他接吻是这样平凡普通的事情，和之前吻过的人一样没什么不同，茅崎至靠在半开半合的衣柜门上，唇舌与卯木千景纠缠。  
他曾在深夜偷偷吻过卯木千景一次，只是碰了碰嘴角，就不敢再有动作。可他却不舍得就那样离开，事实上从他知道这个男人并不是beta开始，欲望的种子就开始疯狂生长。距离拉近一些，他就情热难以自持，他将这种羞耻的变化归罪于身体的本能，这种本能混淆了他的感情，迫使他做出匪夷所思的事情。  
这不是他第一次故意在发情期不使用抑制剂，懒惰是个绝佳的借口，宅男忘记买抑制剂是一件非常合理的事情。他曾躺在沙发上自慰，被推门而入的卯木千景撞见。  
记错发情期了，反正前辈闻不到，应该没关系吧？  
他面色平静地说着，殊不知心跳猛烈紧张到快要休克。  
没关系。  
卯木千景脱下外套披在他赤裸的腿上，拉开衣柜换了件衣服，坐到桌前开始处理工作。茅崎至抱着那件外套射出来，精疲力竭。

这个吻如此普通，他应该失望才对，也该庆幸，他并没有真正爱上这个男人，只是omega的本能驱使自己亲近他而已。  
恋人的亲吻，怎么会无动于衷？  
他在心里嘲笑自己此前种种，悲哀到哭不出来。  
卯木千景吻他的眼睛，在眼尾留下暧昧的湿痕。他借给他眼泪。  
茅崎至抬起手臂，整个人被托着腰往上抬了些，卯木千景卷起他体恤衫的下摆，低头吻他的胸口。乳头被舔弄的时候茅崎至下意识地绞紧腿，但卯木千景一条腿插在他双腿之间，让他不能如愿。于是他感受到后穴分泌的腺液流出来，因为没有内裤，有些滴到了宽松的外裤上。  
他拽掉体恤，逐渐失控的情欲让他变得尤为烦躁。清醒的意识正在消泯，该死，他并不想这样，他想要……  
“茅崎，茅崎——”  
卯木千景拍他的脸，卡着他的下巴：“别做不公平的事啊，违逆你的本能来占有我。”  
“好痛苦……”这是惩罚吗，在如愿以偿的同时进行自我拷问。茅崎至揉着自己的乳头，溃不成声，“好痛苦……卯木，你这个、恶魔！”  
卯木千景笑着亲他的鼻尖：“对。”  
他剥下茅崎至身上唯一的衣物，那条湿了一片的裤子。他折断这位伪天使的翅膀。  
他插进那个柔软隐秘的洞口，用阴茎将他钉死在地狱的刑柱上。  
茅崎至抬起腿，绞着卯木千景的腰，被顶的不停往上耸。后穴一直汩汩地流水，他的阴茎因为自慰已经不能射出更多，处在半勃的状态随着身体的律动甩来甩去。  
他攀住卯木千景的肩膀去够他脖子上的腺体，那块皮肤有些泛红，但没有过多的信息素的气味。这是他的杰作。  
他低头去舔卯木千景的胸膛，舌尖尝到汗水的咸苦味道，他含他的乳头，用牙齿磨，用舌头顶，像幼兽寻找食物一样难耐。  
他越淫荡，就越痛苦，这是清醒的代价，他堕入地狱。  
卯木千景被他舔烦了，在他屁股上狠抓一把，拉着他的腿迫使他转了个面，趴在衣柜上。他退后几步，脱掉自己的裤子，勾着茅崎至的腰胯让他塌下腰，翘起屁股。  
那个洞口尚未完全闭合，卯木千景盯着那里看，并起手指伸进去，肠肉蠕动着裹住他，他继续往里进，指根的银环碾压着穴口薄弱的皮肉，茅崎至叫起来：“拿开！”  
只有这个、只有戒指，他无法面对。  
卯木千景收回手，摘下戒指塞到茅崎至攥紧的手心里，吮他的耳垂：“别弄丢了。”  
他扶着性器重新捅进去，茅崎至扶着衣柜门，身体颠簸得像航行在暴风雨中的海船。卯木千景垂眼看着他纤瘦的背脊，手指碾上去，在光洁的皮肉上留下指痕，如同他留在茅崎至臀肉上那些一样。  
他应该是没有施虐倾向的，他将自己的行为归咎于愤怒。  
有关本能的一切都令他感到愤怒。  
而茅崎至带给他的，是撕裂假面的痛快，他将茅崎至的挣扎尽收眼底，他在发抖，在呻吟，那么无助，那么可怜。  
但又沉湎其中。  
脸上忽然一凉，卯木千景抬手，摸到一线水痕。  
他在流泪。

结束一场痛快却痛苦的性爱，两人坐在地板上，各自抽烟。  
卯木千景抖落烟灰：“……戒指呢？”  
“掉了，找到给你。”  
茅崎至蜷缩指节，坚硬的圆环安静地卧在掌心。  
再让我自欺欺人一会儿吧，他这样想着，偏头含了一口烟气。  
“好。”


End file.
